Adventures At a Shorter Length
by kelly dawson
Summary: Rapunzel is sick of living in the castle. After persuading Eugene to leave, they embark on their own adventures. I fail at summaries... please R&R. Leave ideas on some adventures you'd like to see! :


"Psst!"

"Mmmmm…."

"Eugene!"

"MMMMMMMMMM!"

"Wake up!" Rapunzel punched Eugene's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Eugene grabbed the spot Rapunzel punched and looked up at her giving her the stink eye. "What are you doing in here, blondie? It's laaaaate…."

"I'm leaving. And you're coming with." She stood up and opened the doors to the balcony.

"Rapunzel, go back to your room and go to sleep." Eugene turned over and snuggled deeper in to his sheets.

"Come on!" Rapunzel picked up a pillow and hit him. "Seriously! Get up!" she continued to hit him until he finally sat up grabbing the torture devise from her hands and throwing it to the side.

"What? What do you need?"

"I don't need anything…. We're leaving. Now get up and get dressed."

"Leaving?" What in the world was she talking about?

"Yes." She leaned over the balcony looking to see how high up they were. "How many sheets do you think we need to tie together to make it down?"

"Wha- Rapunzel!" Eugene got up and walked over to Rapunzel grabbing her elbow and leading her away from the balcony closing the doors behind her. "Ok… obviously you're sleep walking… that or your nurse or whatever gave you waaaaay too much milk or you somehow discovered the wine stash and experimented a little too much…. But you need to go to bed." He began to open his bedroom door when Rapunzel slapped his hand off of him.

"I am not sleep walking!" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I want to leave and I want to leave now. I don't want to be here. I hate it. It's no different from being in my stupid tower! I'm locked inside, but instead of an evil witch watching over me I'm being watched by guards and constantly being told what to do and where to be and how to dress and act and I hate it! When I imagined myself out of my tower I imagined myself having adventures! Not more routine!"

Eugene stared at her wide eyed. He didn't know what to say… but he came up with the best words he could conjure up.

"Ok…" He scratched his head. "Listen to me. It's only been a few months. You're still adjusting. This is normal! You hate it now because it's all new- or not… well you know what I mean… but after a while, once all the lessons are done, you can do what you want!"

Long pause.

Please say something, Rapunzel….

"Let's go." She walked to his closet and began throwing clothes out on the bed. "Get dressed. We have to go before somewhere knows I'm not in my room…"

"Blondie, they'll eventually figure that out. When they go in the morning and you're not there, do you have any idea how much people are going to freak out?"

"Who cares?"

"I do! Because right after they realize you're gone, they're going to come looking for me, and when they see I'm gone, they're going to assume I kidnapped you and they'll come looking for us, and when they do find us, which I know they will, they will slice me to pieces! Is that what you want?"

"If we leave now, we can far away as we possibly can so they can't find us!"

She was nuts. How was he going to knock sense in to her? He just stood there and watched her grab his sheets from his bed and began tying them together. He signed and sat on the bed putting his face in his hands.

Rapunzel sighed and walked over to me. "Flynn Rider, if you don't get dressed now I am leaving without you."

Flynn Rider? Where did that come from? He lifted his face and gave her a confused look.

"I'm talking to the Flynn Rider inside of you." She began. "I know he's still in there. The boy who wanted to go and have adventures! The boy who woke up everyday with something new to do! I know you miss that. You can't tell me you absolutely love this, because I don't care how much you want a castle and money, if you truly love me…. You'll get the heck up and come with me!"

"Who whoa whoa!" Standing up her briskly grabbed her shoulders holding her in place in front of him. "Just listen to me. Don't talk, don't move, don't blink, don't even breathe! ."

She sighed and then nodded.

"Thank you. Now, first off, I love you. You know that. We could be living in a cave right now and I could still be the happiest man alive. But- this is where you belong. You are the Princess of Corona. Just for a moment, imagine your parents finding out that you left again… imagine how their hearts would break. And not only theirs…. The entire Kingdom's… for eighteen years this Kingdom never forgot about their lost Princess. They never gave up hope that one day she'd return. And here you are. I may not have had a family and know how all that mother and father stuff works… but I do know that they love you more than anything and if you leave them…. They will fall apart."

Her eyes began to soften. Was she finally getting it?

"But… if they love me, wouldn't they want me to be happy?"

"I don't see why you couldn't be happy, Rapunzel. You have parents who love you, a Kingdom who loves you, a frog who loves you…. And me. I'm only doing this because I care. I know once we leave you'll want to come back."

"No, I won't."

"Rapunzel!"

"Please? I've made my mind! Now with or without you, I am leaving!" She wiggled from his grasp and headed for the balcony. Pascal, who was just chillin' on the balcony railing, shrugged at Eugene. He obviously didn't know what to do either.

"Well, if we leave," Eugene began "Don't you think it would be rude to not leave a parting note?"

"A parting note?"

"Yeah.. like a 'hey, thanks for everything but we're leaving now. K bye.' Ya know?"

Rapunzel stood there and didn't move. Was she even breathing?

"A note, a good bye!" Eugene tried to explain in a more Rapunzelish way.

"Oh! Well, what do we write?"

"Uhhh… whatever you want."

"Well, I've never done it before…. You do it."

"Fine." Eugene went to his desk and grabbed some paper and pen and began to write. "Dear King and Queen of Corona, while sleeping, I was awoken by Rapunzel screaming from her room, running as quickly as I could I tried to get to her but I was too late. A witch on a broom stick flew in, grabbed her up and flew away. I find it is my duty to find her. I may not come back…. Bury some gold in my casket. Yours truly, Eugen Fitzherbert."

He smiled and turned to Rapunzel who was standing there with her mouth wide open and her eyes so big they were almost the size of the moon.

"." He crumpled it up and threw it out.


End file.
